Fuck off, I'm taken
by Hikaru'ttebayo
Summary: Sasuke is sick of hiding his 'relationship' with Naruto and decides to stop thinking about his reputation. Instead he reveals his feelings for once and brings their 'relationship' to a new level. SasuXNaru, AU, high school


A/N: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, otherwise Naruto would be a BL manga.  
Warning: This contains boyxboy love, if you're homophobic I recommend you leave now.  
Everyone else, I wish you a lot of fun while reading and I hope you enjoy! =D

This is written entirely from Naruto's POV.  
High school AU, both Sasuke and Naruto are around the age of 16 here.

* * *

Fuck off, I'm taken

I hiss as he presses me against the wall roughly. It's obvious that he's far past the mood where he still cares whether or not someone sees us. He roughly kisses along my neck, biting down every now and then.

"Ah!" I moan loudly as he caresses my skin, his hands roaming under my shirt trying to touch as much naked skin as possible. My hands automatically wander into his hair pulling him closer and I push my groin against his, searching for friction. He pushes into me, pressing my back against the cold tile wall while groping me everywhere. The coldness in my back allows me to gain a bit of my common sense again and I try to push him off. As always he doesn't react though and simply continues his assault on my neck, making me breath heavy.

"Sasuke...stop it" I manage to hiss out while getting my hands between us and pressing against his chest to make him move.

"Why? You seem to rather enjoy it" he breathes into my ear and makes me shiver all over. God, why does he have to be so freaking hot? I slightly tilt my head to deny him any further access to my neck and try to keep a clear head.

"Someone might see us" I choke out between moans as he rocks his hips against mine. His hand firmly grips my chin and roughly turns my head to the side, biting down on my neck again. This time rather hard.

"Ah!" I scream out at the pain and immediately squint my eyes closed trying to focus on something else than the throbbing pain in my neck. He slowly decreases the pressure of his bite and finally licks over the sensitive spot whispering into my ear.

"I don't give a damn"

Even though he says that now and I'm sure he means it now, I know he'd regret it after he came down from his sexual height. In his favor I try to push him off again, this time with more force. Believe me if it were just about me I wouldn't give a damn who saw me make out with another guy. I've been called worse things than fag already. But he has a reputation and I don't want to be the one to ruin it.

"That's what you say now" I hiss and actually manage to push him off me to look at him. He takes a deep breath and pushes one of his bangs back behind his ear before looking down at me.

"I mean it" he states clearly, looking me in the eye with a serious expression. And I don't mean the typical serious-no-emotion expression he loves to wear in public. I mean a serious but earnest expression that tries to convince me of what he says. I run my fingers through my hair taking a deep breath as he leans his hand against the wall next to my head. He's flushed and it's not very hard to notice just how aroused he is even without looking at the huge bulge in his jeans.

"That's what you say now, but you'd regret it once you're able to think again" I sigh as I straighten out my posture and put my arms around his neck pulling him in a bit so our foreheads touch. His dark eyes are still clouded with lust though I can already see a part of his composed self shine through. He bites his lip lightly before leaning in to kiss me. Not rough like he usually does, not with full force and in the heat of arousal, but rather sweet and loving. My eyes slip closed and I lose myself in the feeling of his warm lips against mine, my blood still boiling from excitement. His hand wanders to my hair and he softly caresses the side of my face while kissing me. After a while he pulls away and aligns our foreheads again looking down at me, slightly panting.

"I don't want to hide anymore" he admits in a raspy voice, bearing some of his feelings before me. Even though we're in a cold, unwelcoming school bathroom there is this romantic aura about the whole situation that makes my stomach tingle with something more than just pure lust. I've known for a long time that what we do isn't just about the sex, the excitement or about rebellion. And deep down I know that he feels the same way, we're just both too cowardly to admit it. But as it seems he is starting to take the first steps today. It's rare for us to be caring with each other like this and even rarer for him to let his emotions show. I stroke his cheek and look up so our gazes meet.

"It's not long anymore. Once you're out of high school you can act the way you want to" I assure him, smiling. I can clearly see the doubt flickering through his eyes and lean in to kiss him again before he has time to disagree with what I said.

Just as our lips meet I hear the door open and my head snaps in the direction of the sound. As always I immediately take a step back as I watch Sasuke out of the corners of my eyes. His hands still hover next to my sides and his head is turned in the direction of the door as well.

Three of the guys from the football team enter, chatting about something idly. Just as their gazes find us I see a sudden movement out of the corners of my eyes and try to take another step back as I already have a bad feeling about this. But as always I'm just this little bit slower than him and he pulls me into him by the hips sealing our lips. My eyes open wide in shock and surprise and I see Sasuke watch the three newcomers from the side before closing his eyes. He pulls me closer into him, one hand on my back the other still on my hip. As my eyes slide close as well and I lose myself in the kiss I faintly hear the three boys making disgusted noises before seemingly leaving again. I put my arms around Sasuke's neck and press myself closer while deepening the kiss, opening my mouth for his waiting tongue. Soon the kiss turns out to be a thrilling mixture of roughness and desire compared with love and romance. As we break apart again he's flushed and his eyes are glazed. I'm sure I look pretty much the same as I break into a huge smile, beaming at Sasuke.

"That's that" he chuckles looking over at the door. If it's even possible my smile widens even more and I hug him close, burring my face in the nape of his neck and my hands in the back of his shirt. Slowly his arms encircle me as well and he drapes his chin on my head, planting a soft kiss on my hair.

"Thanks, teme" I mumble into his shoulder as I breathe in his scent and I can practically feel him smirk and nod. We stay like this until the unnerving sound of the school bell disturbs our peace. I groan and slowly step back, breaking the embrace. He sighs and takes a deep breath before taking my hand into his and making his way to the bathroom door.

He pushes against it with his shoulder making the door swing open and pulls me into the hallway after him. I look around feeling guilty for being the reason for Sasuke's outing and actually spot the three guys from the bathroom still standing at a near wall talking to a group of people. As they notice us a pink haired girl detaches herself from the group and makes her way to us, or rather Sasuke, bluntly ignoring me. Our hands still connected he interrupts her before she can even say something.

"Fuck off, I'm taken"

My heart skips a beat and I beam as Sasuke leads us to our next classroom.

* * *

Thanks a lot for reading!  
Leave a comment if you like, I'm open for any kind of criticism and I'd love to hear YOUR opinion. =D  
Love, Hikaru


End file.
